ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Monster
Hybrid Monster a type of monster card introduced in the campaign setting Spirit Riders. The color of the card frame is multicolored. These cards are placed in the Extra Deck. To be Summoned, Hybrid Monsters can be summoned by Synchro, Xyz or by Pendulum. Some Hybrid Monsters require a specific Tuner monster in order to be Synchro Summoned, monsters of a particular Type, Attribute or even Archetype as Material Monsters, but many do not, so they can be in just about any Extra Deck. Thus, Synchro Monsters are generally more splashable in decks than Fusion and Ritual Monsters, as many require just a single Tuner and another monster to Summon them, and almost any Deck can run a few Tuners. Ritual and Fusion monsters on the other hand, generally require certain specific monsters to be on your field or in your Graveyard to Summon them, along with the proper Spell card. Hybrid monsters gain various ability(s) depending on summon method. Concept Aka multi-type and not to be confused by a monster's type , Hybrid summoning requires the user require Tuner monsters to be face-up on your field for Synchro. When the total Level of the Tuner monster and any other face-up monsters on your field exactly matches the Level of the Hybrid Monster you wish to Summon (no more or less), by sending them to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon the Hybrid Monster. The monsters used are referred to as Hybrid Material Monsters. Hybrid can also be Xyz summoned by overlaying 2 or more cards of the same level and requires the player to "detach" (meaning "place in the Graveyard") their summoning materials in order for their effects to activate, limiting their effect usage. When a Hybrid Monster is removed from the field, its Materials are sent to the Graveyard. Some also have negative effects when they have no more Materials attached, or effects that are only applied while they have Material, so it may be best to use such effects sparingly. Hybrid can also be Pendulum Summoned once per turn, during the Main Phase, while there are Pendulum Monsters in both Pendulum Zones, the turn player can perform a Hybrid Summon, using the Pendulum Monsters' Pendulum Scales to determine the Levels of the monsters that can be Summoned. Hybrid monsters can be effected by all cards the Level/Rank indicator of the monster is known as Grade as they have both a level ( Synchro/Pendulum ) and a Rank ( Xyz ). Just like with pendulum cards when the monster is removed from the field or destroyed as a result of battle, they are sent back to the extra deck unless detached as a Xyz material or used as material for a synchro, hybrid summon. If the summoning is negated it is sent to the graveyard. Role in the game Hybrid Monsters have the power to manipulate Ener-D, allowing humans to accelerate their evolution. It was a vital part of the plot of Spirit Riders and the series antagonists' intentions. However, it was never explained exactly how Hybrid Monsters obtained this ability. The Hybrid monster is possibly linked to the statement that Hybrid Monsters are the "Final symbol of human evolution". This could be the case when one considers how intricately linked humanity is to Duel Monsters and Ener-D. It is stated by Raiden that man's excessive use of Hybrids caused Ener-D to spin faster, producing more energy and thus accelerating human evolution. It could be that this energy is fueling human evolution because this power is makeing people become filled with greed and darkness begins to overtake the world. Example Trivia concept similar to Magic the gathering's multicolor. See Also Hybrid Summon Mode Release Hybrid Evolution Notes Category:Monster Cards